Vivian Nguyen
Vivian is a driver first seen in World Race Series 2016 driving a HAAS sponsored Chevy SS NASCAR stock car. She drove well but had a lot of competition and was eventually spun out by Taylor Kornhoff. Due to this she finished in 20th place instead of the much higher place she could have gotten. Because of this, she doesn't progress past the Daytona race. Driver Gallery drthgdrtghf.PNG|On the back stretch HAAAS.PNG|On the road course behind Liam Mcguire ALLIANCEEE.PNG|Vivian following closely behind Ahyaroo on Lap 3 Viviandies.PNG|Spun out by Taylor on Lap 4 World Race 2017: Race 3 Phoenix Vivian Nguyen made a second appearance driving in World Race Series 2017, in a chrome grey Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X in the Leg 1 Phoenix, Arizona race. She didn't have much action in the race but she had some battles with Peter Phamlee as well as being held back by Meghan Washington's crash with Gregory Vaughn, which hurt her chances of qualifying. She made 5th place, one place behind the requirement to qualify in Leg 2, eliminating her from the series. Driver Gallery dsafsdfsfdf.PNG|Peter behind Vivian (who was in 6th place at the time) dfsdfsdff.PNG dsfsffsfsf.PNG|She swerves to avoid Meghan. World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Vivian Nguyen made her appearance in World Race Series 2018 driving in the 5th race of the series, the Leg 1 event at Texas MotorSpeedway, while inside a #44 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Tool-Safe. She began the race in last place (32nd) and finished in it as well. The reason for this is the repetitive crashes that she partook in, particularly crashes on Lap 2, Lap 4 and Lap 6. While these crashes happened on Lap 4 and 6 for other drivers, Vivian never actually made it past 3 complete laps before she had to go into the pits for repairs. Due to the magnitude of the damage to her car, she, unfortunately, was not able to finish it. Vivian was stuck in the same boat as Carl Messerschmitt, whom she developed a rivalry with. The only difference between the two was that Carl's car was damaged beyond immediate repair on Lap 6 instead of 3. As a result of her placing of 32nd, Vivian was promptly eliminated from the 2018 series. Gallery dsfdgfgg.JPG|Vivian seen faintly in last place at race start wdfqwfrfr.JPG|Vivian on Lap 2 wefrtewtt.JPG|Vivian is caught in the Lap 2 crash caused by Taylor Kornhoff as she is sideswiped by Julio Sanchez. rthrh.JPG|She is then stuck in a gridlock with Julio and Taylor ertytyy.JPG sdageg.JPG|Vivian and Carl Messerschmitt briefly seen on the apron on Lap 4 after crashing. ewrgtewtt.JPG|Vivian losing control of her car, slamming into Carl and causing the huge Lap 6 crash. q234werrtt.JPG|They slide re34tty.JPG|Smoke from Vivian's tires erupts after the 50 meter skid. erwtett.JPG|Vivian attempts to limp back onto the track to get into the pit lane to try and make repairs to her race car. ewrttttt.JPG|Vivian enters the pits at very high speeds, sliding into pit lane in the progress. In an official NASCAR race, this would break the pit lane speed limit but for the World Race Series there are no pit lane speed limits, though slower speeds are recommended. World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway Vivian Nguyen made her 4th WRS appearance while driving within World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 race #3 event at Virginia International Raceway. In this race, she drove a 2013 Audi RS4 Avant and started in 15th place with a qualifying time of 3:17:56. Vivian finished the race in 15th place as well. Unfortunately for her, 15th place was far too low to qualify for appearing in the Leg 2 finale race at Nurburgring. As a result, she was eliminated from the 2019 series. This would be Vivian's final WRS appearance. As displayed by her driver information card, her car's engine is a 444hp V8, her representative country is Vietnam. and her gender is female. Gallery qw3erwqrwrqwrqwr.JPG|Vivian making turns in the distance behind Alejandro Ventura. 4t4ewtw4.JPG|Seen from the rear-quarter view of Aamir Surani's ute. ertwetrtwert.JPG|Down the VIR straights Trivia *Vivian's flag in the Daytona video was that of Vietnam, like Peter Phamlee. *Vivian's Daytona driver gallery info image shows a #4, while her car actually had a #41. This was a mistake on the creator's part. *Vivian's 2016 Daytona NASCAR stock car was normally driven by NASCAR driver "Kurt Busch". *While a 'fun fact' at the end of the 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway video, it is said that Vivian did not make it past Lap 2 when her car was damaged beyond repair, while she actually made it to Lap 3. This is an error overlooked in the development of World Race Series 2018. *The driver that Vivian borrowed her #44 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway race car from has the last name of "Montgomery". Category:Racers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Audi Drivers Category:Audi RS4 Drivers Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Phoenix Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 VIR